1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mechanical press used in manual production processes to assemble a plurality of parts, and, more particularly, to a press having a tilt out feature to facilitate ease of loading such parts.
2. Description of the Background Art
Manually-operated mechanical presses are known generally in the art for use in a variety of assembly processes such as, for example, to shape a part, and/or putting together multiple parts that must be assembled using force.
One known type of mechanical press is a so-called rack-and-pinion type press. A rack-and-pinion press includes a frame having a base configured to receive operation specific tooling. The frame further carries a head unit configured for up and down movement by actuation of a hand lever coupled to the rack-and-pinion arrangement. The head unit on such a conventional mechanical press generally includes a mechanism for installing operation specific tooling on the head unit, which may be complementary with the operation specific tooling installed in the base. In such a conventional arrangement, the base slides out horizontally to a load position, wherein the operator loads the tooling with the parts to be assembled. The base (including the tooling now loaded with the parts) is then slid back in to a working position and locked down.
The above-described conventional approach, however, is characterized by poor visibility of the tooling from the point of view of the operator. That is, to load parts, and to ensure that the parts are loaded correctly, the operator must look straight down onto the tooling, which is difficult. The difficulties described above result in increased operator errors, and slower load and unload times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,018 issued to Sloat et al entitled xe2x80x9cMECHANICAL PRESS WITH CAM DRIVExe2x80x9d disclose a mechanical press that has a ram carried by a frame and movable to advanced and retracted positions by a ball screw assembly.
In view of the foregoing, there is therefore a need for an improved mechanical press that minimizes or eliminates one or more of the problems set forth above.
One object of the present invention is to provide a solution to one or more of the problems set forth above.
One advantage of the present invention is that it provides a part loading position where the tooling is tilted out to improve the visibility of the tooling to the operator, as well as easing the loading and unloading of the part(s). Another advantage of the present invention is that, due to the foregoing improvements, fewer operator errors are made, thereby improving the overall quality of the product. Still another advantage of the present invention is its flexibility, which allows for the use of any type tooling. Still another advantage is that the tilt out easy load feature requires less operator input and loads faster than any known alternative designs. Still yet another advantage is that the tilt out easy load feature allows for a very short press stroke. This, in turn, allows for the use of smaller, less costly presses and thus reduces non-value added motion.
According to the invention, a mechanical press is provided that includes a frame having a press head, a base, and a linkage member coupling the press head and the base. The press head is configured to reciprocate along a first longitudinal axis (e.g., up and down). The base is pivotable between a load position and a working position. The press head and the base each include features configured to allow respective attachment of a first tool and a second tool. The press head, when in a first position (e.g., start position) is operative via the linkage member to place the base in the load position. According to the invention, when in the load position, the main axis of the tool is tilted relative to the first longitudinal axis along which the press head moves, thereby providing improved visibility for the operator, as well as eased loading and unloading of workpieces. The press head, when in the second position that is moved away from the first position and is axially towards (i.e., closer to the base), is operative via the linkage member to place the base in the working position. The second tool associated with the base has a main axis associated therewith.
In a preferred embodiment, the linkage member comprises a tie-rod, and the press head includes a cylinder having a piston located therein, which is also configured to reciprocate along a second longitudinal axis that is substantially parallel to the first longitudinal axis. A first end of the tie rod is rotatably coupled to the piston, and the opposing end of the tie rod is rotatably coupled to the base. A spring is further included and is configured to operate in first and second phases such that (i) the first end of the tie rod moves with the motion of the press head between the first position (i.e., corresponding to a load position of the base) and the second position (i.e., corresponding to the working position of the base), and (ii) allows movement of the press head independent of the first end of the tie rod between the second position of the press head (i.e., corresponding to the working position of the base) and a third position moving toward the base. The first phase causes the base to pivot with the movement of the press head. The second phase allows the presswork to occur. Other features, objects; and advantages will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description illustrating features of the invention by way of example, but not by way of limitation.